


Grumpy Cuddle Bug

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday oneshot, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Levi - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: After being impatient with Levi, Humanity's Strongest finally leaves his paperwork to spend a little quality time with you.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Grumpy Cuddle Bug

You had been waiting for weeks. Hell, maybe even a month or so if you could recall the last time quality bonding was shared between Levi and you. 

For countless days, the same predictable reply was repeated over and over in your face, different forms but all in the same blunt tone that you were all too familiar with.

“I’m busy, maybe in a couple of hours I’ll join you.”

By now you were sure it was a trick or something, since Levi was never one to get this much paperwork in the span of a month. Perhaps it was because another important expedition was coming soon, but you couldn’t be sure as Erwin had not mentioned anything about extra paperwork during these times of the scouting legion. You also suspected that Levi was using this exact reasoning to avoid what you had been begging him forever to do.

It wasn’t even that bad, but Levi hated it to the burning point that he just couldn’t even stand the word whenever it flew out of your mouth. “I told you for the thousandth time that I don’t wanna do that. It’s a waste of time and completely useless, okay? Jeez, I thought you’d get that by now.”

You couldn’t help but follow his gaze, exasperated once again as he got up to hand a paper over to you filled with scribbled notes and pausing to utter a sharp remark. “For the love of God, give this to Hange. It’ll save me some sanity.”

“And what do I benefit from this?” Came your crafty reply as you stared at him serenely with a raised eyebrow.

He scoffed, raising his cup of black tea to drink from and clearly showing no sign of backing down. “Don’t tempt me and instead think about how you’re going to keep Hange from rambling on about those experiments with Eren.”

“Not until you take a break and cuddle with me.”

Fixing you with those piercing gray irises, he lifted his hand from the table to point an ink-stained feather at your relaxed form that lay against the wall. “I have no idea what’s coming out of your mouth, so leave me be to finish this shit ton of paperwork.”

“I think I’ll just leave everything to you then, no need to bring this to anyone at all if I’m not going to get what I’ve wished for ages,” You rebuked, sauntering across the floor to thump your hands on the table and practically pin the paper back onto his table. “I’ll just tell Hange about all the adorable things you say while you’re asleep~”

He says nothing, but the glare he gives you sends a shiver down your spine. Grabbing the collar of your shirt, he brought you under his wretched spell with a breathtaking kiss that left you feeling light-headed and unsure about his response.

Surely there was no turning back now, death was inevitable, you pondered as he picked you up with effortless grace to throw over his shoulder and onto the bed in the room that you two shared adjacent to his office. 

“Now, enlighten me to this activity they call cuddling, because I don’t have all day.” He grumbled, moving to lay beside you on the bed, though not any closer than you’d like him to be. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

Deciding to dodge the question, you move your hand to lace your fingers with his. “This isn’t even cuddling, Levi.”

“Oh?” He shot you a confused expression, head tilting to the side to meet your gleeful gaze.

You made sure he was listening before you continued, carefully gauging his features for any change. “Well, cuddling can be done in an infinite amount of ways, but basically, you hold each other in your arms and snuggle or talk and-“

Levi’s face immediately turned sour at your raving tone. “What the hell? That’s insane; and you wanted to do this with me?”

“I just thought maybe this would be something you might like, and we haven’t spent much quality time together so I just want to be close to you and unwind.” You explained in a slightly irritated tone that left him scowling. His body reacts otherwise though, relaxing as you gently rub slow circles on his back. He wasn’t used to such intimacy with you, normally it was just pecks and holding hands away from others, sometimes even make out sessions if the situation allowed it, but never such closeness that lasted like this. You were scared of making him uncomfortable and forcing him into something he didn’t want to do, except Levi seemed to be enjoying himself cozily, letting out a soft hum of appreciation while you made your next move to press your head against the crook of his neck.

Perhaps you were anticipating his return in touch, because his cold hand prompted shivers from your exhausted form, gliding down your curved side and eliciting a gasp. He pulled you closer, and there was a hint of hesitation but Levi didn’t let that stop him as he swallowed you with his warmth. There was something strange about his gray eyes, they were captivating with every second your gazes remained locked and they radiated a sort of clouded happiness to them that you’ve never seen before. Pausing to smile as Levi placed a tender kiss on your forehead, you uttered quietly to him. “Feeling better?”

You pressed your mouth to his supple lips, teasing him as he replied with a chiding tone that was just as equivalent to your banter. “Don’t get cocky, idiot.”

Knowing him, you knew it was his way of admitting the exact opposite of what he implies, so you chuckle and let the silence envelope you both. Spending moments like these with Levi were close to impossible, so you had to make sure to cherish it as best as you could. After all, who knows when it would be the next time you two get to lie together and be this affectionate with each other?

Levi wasn’t one to talk much; that was for sure. You understood that it was just one of those unique attributes that you grew to love, just like every other part of him. But since he tends to be blunt and straight to the point with his words, people often mistook him as rude and unable to sympathize. You knew for a fact this wasn’t true, because a valuable lesson you always kept in mind with you since childhood was that people who hide their emotions usually cared the most. Levi had to make conversations with so many idiots during the day, it’s no wonder why he’s so drained and just wants to be with you in contented silence.

The moon was a single soft orb in the sky, illuminating the dark horizon with an ominous glow. You could see the darker spots smudged across the natural planetoid and while the walls obscured most of the otherwise beautiful scenery, your attention outside the window was quickly snatched away from you as Levi’s husky voice called your name in a whisper beside your ear. “Erwin told me about how you were yelling at some of the cadets today to get their butts moving with cleaning the stables.”

You ran a hand through his irresistible raven locks, grunting an agreement. “They were acting like they had no clue at all. Not everyone was goofing off, but it’s beyond ridiculous, seeing people act so happy when they have no idea what they’re going to experience as real soldiers when we go out for expedition. I didn’t know how to handle it, so I guess I snapped at them.”

Levi locks his eyes with yours in an intense gaze. “Does it remind you of yourself?”

“I always knew that the world was cruel. Even though I didn’t hesitate to have fun, I knew that it didn’t last forever and that there would come a time where I would have to be strong for myself and others to keep moving forward.” You close your eyes and breathed in his familiar scent of pine and sharp medicine salve from his bruises and cuts. It calmed you down immensely to have him in your arms once again, away from the fatal environment that lurked right outside the walls.

Although Levi didn’t say anything, the force of his arm around your back tightened, giving away his apprehension for you and the expedition that was to come in a couple of days. He too, wanted embraces in the night with you, enjoying more of your presence and sharing thoughts and feelings, whether it be good or bad ones; for reality was far too unforgiving to give you second chances at these rare moments. He didn’t know just how much he needed this until now, and watching your usually stoic features so relaxed around Levi’s company made him realize that he truly did mean the world to you.

Everyone had flaws, but to you, Levi was unique and perfect in his own way. You were the only one who could see past the harsh and cold demeanor to find that this was just Levi’s way of speaking. He was brutally honest, and couldn’t see the point in twisting the truth, especially when it came to death. You had the privilege of crumbling open another softer, loving side of him, and though he preferred not to show it, you felt special knowing that he would only express his affection towards you and his closest comrades.

Levi exhaled quietly after a couple moments before answering in a grave tone. “The Scouting Regiment is no shit of a place to be acting all brave but backing out once you realize what you’re getting yourself into. Only those who are truly willing to sacrifice their hearts and passion for the greater good of humanity will be appreciated in this hell.”

You thought back to when Levi told you the story of his old friends Isabel and Farlan. They had been his closest friends when he was still in the Underground, and were like a family to him during their survival together before he was recruited by Erwin. Before you gave it a second thought, your curiosity got the better of you and there was a slight tense in Levi’s hand as he moved it from your back to rest on your head. “Do you still miss them?”

“Every day.” Came Levi’s quiet murmur, devoid of any wavering. Your hand that was rubbing circles ceased, instead moving up to cup his face tentatively. He made no move to push you away though, and his voice had a growing pain to it when he persisted. “The thing that’s important is you don’t regret what’s happened. If you do, you’ll dull your future decisions, and let others make your choice for you. All that’s left for you then is to die.” 

He was met from an understanding silence from you, your hand moving down to rest over his. “Nobody can foretell the outcome, Levi. Each decision only holds meaning that will affect future decisions. Sometimes you have to bear with the pain and move on if the outcome isn’t what you wanted or expected.”

The slow and sensual kiss that Levi gave you next seemed to seek console for the reopened wounds of his past. “Yeah.” 

You looked up at him after pulling away, his eyes holding a pleading gaze that seemed to say, ‘ _that’s why I don’t want to lose you. Ever.’_

“I wish it could be like this all the time too, Levi.” It wasn’t until now that you noticed the silver flecks that were scattered among his piercing grey irises. You felt a twinge of fondness for the man; it was one beauty hidden behind another, and you wondered just how long it would take to find all of them, like missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. “And it will be, once we’re able to defeat all the titans and free ourselves. Damn, I might even be able to marry you. And then I’ll invite Erwin, Hange, Mike, and everyone else-”

Levi interrupted you with a smirk before taunting you. “So is this what it’s like to cuddle? Cause I don’t think I can stand another second of it, you’re sweaty, stinky germs all over me. I don’t know how I can deal with this, much less marry you, dummy.”

Angrily poking him in the cheek, you glared at him before he wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his chin on top of your head, eyes closed. “Shut up. I took a fucking bath, so you have no say in this. Just sleep, we both have a hard day ahead of us.” 

Levi grunted an agreement, shifting to get comfortable against your body. “No shit.”

There wasn’t a lot of good in this world, and everyone had lost a great deal, but when you were laying there next to Levi, it was almost as if the titans didn’t exist anymore, as if all your friends were still alive and were going to see you again in the morning. You thought about how beautiful the stars and the moon shone on Levi. You knew you had to say it before you lost the chance. “I love you.”

He was appalled beyond comprehension to hear those three words uttered to him for the first time. Something awakened in Levi, and he was overcome with warmth as he murmured the words back to her in a tone that was just as sincere. “Love you too.” 

The rest of the night was spent exchanging kisses in the dark, nothing else to be heard but the quiet thump of Levi’s heart as you laid your head against his chest. You knew he would never admit it out loud, but judging by the miniscule smile that graced his lips, you were sure it was something he didn’t mind doing with you once in a while again soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Birthday Levi! And I hope you guys all enjoyed this little fluffy one-shot. Also I was legit five minutes late on posting this before twelve am so it's 26th now and I'm so mad but oh well :D Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to Levi!


End file.
